zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Love Letter For Nick
For a long time of his life, Nick had lived at the same small flat as his sidekick Finnick. But after meeting his new partner and joining the ZPD, change was soon ahead. Now, Nick was moving in with Judy and would live with her in the Grand Pangolin Arms. It was only two days before the move, and the fennec was gathering his belongings in preparation while Nick was at work. Finnick wasn´t really upset about the change though, because Nick would still visit and hang out with him every once in a while. Now, he was packing Nick´s clothing and papers in small boxes in his living room at late afternoon. Even without the boxes, it looked very messy with the Finnick´s rap cd:s, video games, pizza boxes and vixen calendars lying around. "This foxhole sure feels a bit smaller now that Nick´s moving in with the fuzz. Well, at least I can invite Gideon to visit here more often", he thought to himself, since he too had befriended the baker fox that Nick and Judy already knew. Soon, Nick himself came in after returning from work. "Having fun in the ZPD, eh?" Finnick asked. "Yeah, it was a pretty average day today. Flash was speeding again, it´s the sixth time he´s gotten a ticket for it", Nick smiled. "Now I know why I haven´t changed my van to a faster vehicle", Finnick said as he handed his boxes over to Nick. "Anything in the mail today? My address is going to change soon", Nick asked. "Usual bills and ads. But there was that one letter with no stamp or watermark. Seems suspicious, maybe you should check it out. You´re the cop after all", Finnick showed an envelope on the table "Who could it be from?" Nick took the envelope and inspected it. "If it´s Mr Big, remind him that I did not cheat during the last poker match I had with him! I swear!" his hustling buddy said. "Oh, it´s from Judy. Must be important", Nick opened it and started reading it out loud. "What´s she up to?" Finnick asked. "Dear Nick. It hasn´t been that long and we´ve already gotten to know each other more than well. It feels very right to me that you are now going to live under the same roof with me. The more I think about it, the more I want us to be more than just friends. You care about me and always support me when I´m having trouble. You always say how I changed your life for the better, but you have done the same thing to me too", Nick read it out loud. "Ooo, I think I know where this is going", Finnick grinned. "I wouldn´t be the same as I now am without you. You may be a few years older than me and a predator, but on the inside we are almost alike. We both have faced hardships and made mistakes, but in the end we both have made each other better as people. Now, I want to take the next step forward. I want nothing more than to continue my journey with the man I love. Yours truly, Judy", Nick finished the letter. "Well, now I know why she wants you to move in with her", Finnick said. Nick was almost speechless. He had already been on a date with the rabbit, but now she had finally admitted her true feelings for her. Deep down that was exactly what he had hoped for. "Whoa. Finnick, fetch me a pen and paper. This demands a response", the fox said fast. Meanwhile, Judy herself was enjoying her supper alone at her apartment. She had just finished her salad and orange juice, and was about to have some ice cream for dessert. She felt much better after putting her thoughts on the paper she had sent Nick. The rabbit had been thinking of what she wrote for quite some time, and wanted to confess them right before he would move in. Suddenly, a letter was thrown into her apartment underneath the door. She put down her food and went to check it out. "Dear Judy, I just got your letter and I´m glad you got that off your chest. There´s not much I can add to what you said in that. I´ve been waiting a long time for you to admit your true feelings, for I feel the same way about you. You are a intelligent, caring and beautiful young woman who deserves my love and respect. Life without you would be the embodiment of emptiness. I want nobody else but you to be my love and soul mate, and I´ll always stand by your side. You have no idea how happy it makes me that I get to live under the same roof as you. Sincerely, Nick", Judy read the letter. She was delighted. Nick had never been that open about his feelings to anyone expect her. She had admitted her love for him, and he had returned the favor. Things were looking brighter than ever for Judy. In bliss, she laid herself on her bed. In a few days, she wouldn´t have to live alone anymore. Judy could already picture Nick sharing the bed with her, holding her tightly and eventually kissing her. "Thank you, Nick", she said to herself. A strong and tender friendship was about to blossom into love. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:Nick Hopps continuity Category:Stories